


My Violeta

by RubiiChan



Series: Rubii's Songfics [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, Super Danganronpa Another 2 ~ Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair~, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Songfic, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiiChan/pseuds/RubiiChan
Summary: Hajime never thought that violet flowers would lead him to having a crush on his best friend.I close my eyes but I still feel your scentIt’s so soft, it makes me fall inI’m following the light that disappeared farawayGetting closer to youYour eyes that look at me, your light that shines on meMakes everything stop, makes you shine even moreSuddenly, you’ve quietly seeped into meWe’ll dream the same dreamDraw out the big world before your eyesFeel your true heartSpread the hidden parts of yourself to the worldJust as you are, just as you feel, show me yourselfYou’re my VioletaYour smile that is drawn on the sky is shining so brightThe beautiful flower in your heartYou’re my VioletaI’ll protect you, I’ll shine brightly on youYou’re my world, my light, oh my heartVioleta(Song Prompt: Violeta - IZ*ONE)





	My Violeta

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST ever work in this fandom. I'd like to thank Ghostly, Mellow, and Bunner with helping me with the development of this story!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hajime Makunouchi and Shinji Kasai were the best of friends since they met in high school. Despite Shinji being a bit older due to his career accident, Hajime still treated him like he was a part of his age group, and Shinji wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

They’ve been to each other’s homes a lot. Turns out they both had to live alone due to some….. unfortunate events that are better left undiscussed. They had a lot in common. They both liked action movies, work out regularly, they even liked the same subject, Physical Education. They were the MVPs when they played dodgeball.

* * *

It was another normal school Friday. The dismissal bell rang. Everyone started to pack everything in their backpacks. While doing so, Hajime brought his head up to the firefighter “Hey, Shinji?”

 

“Hm?” he brought his head up aswell “What is it, Hajime?” both being so close had its perks, such as calling each other by their given names instead of their family’s.

 

“Can I crash at your place tonight?”

 

“Sure!” the firefighter replied, packing the last book into his backpack.

 

After packing everything away, they head off towards the firefighter’s house. Along the way, they see a patch of violets on the grass. For some reason that Hajime couldn't wrap his head around, the aroma reminded him of Shinji. He wasn’t sure exactly why, but as he took in a whiff of the ‘flirty’ scent, the name ‘Shinji Kasai’ flashed in his mind in bold, red, flashing letters.

* * *

The duo arrived at Shinji’s house, the redhead took out the keys of his house, pushed one into the keyhole, and turned. It opened with an easy click. It wasn’t the first time Hajime has been in to the redhead's house before, but he was a bit surprised when he noticed the decor on the glass table inside the commons room.

 

It was an ikebana decoration. He didn't think Shinji would be the type to be into that sort of thing, but then again, anyone could have a complete 180 turn at anytime. The flowers in the arrangement were violet. But wait… They were _exactly_ like the violets he saw on the way to the house.

 

“Where did you get this? Looks pretty.”

 

Shinji turned his head to the decor and smiled softly, “Oh, that’s from my friend who came over a few days ago. She made it for me as a gift.”

 

That spiked up the boxer’s attention for some reason “What’s her name?”

 

“Fumiko Garasu.”

 

“Huh.”

 

A deadly silence took place, some tension making both boys nervous and a bit uneasy. Luckily, Shinji got tired of no words being spoken and offered to watch a movie. “Sure, I have nothing better to do anyway.” the other replied, trying to shake away the uneasy feeling of what the other told him. Both sat down on the couch facing the television as Shinji flicked through channels to get to the movies channel. “Oh come on, it’s a romcom?!” Hajime grunted out, followed by the firefighter’s agreement, “Ugh…. I hate these, don’t you?”

 

“I don’t get the plot at all…” but Hajime still couldn’t help but compare the violets he had seen on the grass and in the decor to Shinji. Both are appealing to him… They’re both very delicate… And they give off a kind of sweetness Hajime can’t wrap his head around.

* * *

It was the end of the romcom, to the duo's belief.

 

Hajime yawned, covering his mouth with his hand, “It’s late, can I stay over?”

 

The other quickly replied, “Sure!”, radiant the other was staying over. It was always nice to have friends stay over at his place. But Hajime was a more special guest to him. Maybe it was because of their closeness.

 

Or…. maybe it’s an entirely different reason?

 

After so, Hajime ended up borrowed some clothing from Shinji, as pajamas, since both were pretty bulked up. They went into the redhead’s room, with the air conditioner on, since both prefer a cooler sleeping space to fall asleep better. They got on the bed, the redhead falling asleep firstly and easily. But… Hajime, still awake, had the urge to hold Shinji’s hand for some unknown reason.

 

This is when he realized… He’s in love with another guy, that guy who knows him better than anyone. The guy that would save anyone without a second thought. The only guy that he could ever be as comfortable with as he is right now.

 

But he needs to keep his emotions straight.

 

He falls asleep too, hoping this apparent crush would be something temporary and wear off like the scent of the flowers.

* * *

Shinji opened his eyes. As he looked around, he could barely see anything else but tones of red, yellow, and orange. As he blinked out the blur caused from the sudden eye opening, he felt the wish to go back and not check what was in front of him.

 

He could hear the crackling of the wood being burned and the awful stench of smoke filled his nostrils, but that only added fuel to the fear-filled fire starting to bloom inside him.

 

He came to the obvious conclusion that… he was inside a burning building and the flames were fast approaching. He had tried to move his way backwards to escape, but looked back. He’s surrounded. The redhead could only cry as he knows his life is over in just a matter of seconds and there is nothing he could do about it…

* * *

Hajime woke up to the sudden sound of groaning, but he passed it off as Shinji thinking the bed was stiff… until he remembered the hand he held loosely, no longer loose, mind you, gripping his tightly, giving off a sense of fear to the boxer. Looking over, he noticed the firefighter’s seemingly pained expression and his hand tightening on his involuntarily. It could be just a seizure or a muscle spasm of sorts… unless… he’s having a nightmare?

 

Without thinking, Hajime got up, to Shinji’s place on his bed, and shook his shoulders lightly, not taking long until he was shaking him almost aggressively, worry taking over his mind.

 

“S-Shinji, are you okay?!”

 

He woke up, yes, but he’s not… completely out of the paranoia. The boy had woken up panting, his pupils visibly shaking as if an earthquake was taking place in his eyeballs. Hajime wanted to help him, but he couldn’t think of any other way to do so…

 

Except, maybe…

 

Swallowing his fear, Hajime softly wrapped his arms around the other boy, warming up Shinji in the cold air. After noticing his friend’s panic start to fade, Hajime loosened his arms, mustered up his courage, and did something he never thought he’d want to do.

 

After the firefighter’s panic turned to only a soft, yet unsteady, breathing, he shifted his yellow eyes to his left as he felt warm, kind lips to his cheek.

 

On the other hand, Hajime’s own pink eyes were closed. Turns out, as he tried to sleep, his previously small, undetected crush only grew. It took him a moment, but he had realized that he couldn’t shake off these emotions.

 

Instead of bottling up whatever he was feeling inside, he decided to follow what his heart desired. And honestly, the more he showed his love and care for his best friend, the more he realized that doing this was much easier than locking it all up.

 

After what felt like an eternity, atleast to Hajime, they part. “H-Hajime, what happened?”, Shinji had asked, still a bit shaken.

 

“You had a nightmare, I could tell, and I tried calming you down. Eventually I had to… well…”

 

Shinji’s face got deep red like a freshly ripened tomato. he didn’t expect his best friend to do something so bold… so unexpected… so…

  
  


“.....H-Hajime?”

 

“.....L-look, if I made you uncomfortable, that’s fi-” before he could finish, the other had spoke over him, cutting his excuses, “...can you do it again, on… the lips this time…?”

 

Hajime couldn’t believe it. Shinji… was possibly in love with him as well. His heart leaped in glee. Hajime smiled goofily, inched towards his friend’s face, and kissed him sweetly, yet delicately. Shinji did just the exact same, just as sweet and delicate.

 

Their eyes slowly closed, as if they wanted to savor their kiss. They both wanted to escalate it, but they knew they have to pace themselves. It was just their lips pressing, but… why did everything fit perfectly?

 

Through this small moment, they both felt something sweet and delicate blossom in their hearts, like the violets from earlier. Except, this wasn’t a flower that will eventually fade.

 

It was something even better. _Love_.

 

As they pull apart, their eyes were softer. Both looked at each other… and smiled.

 

“Shinji, I wanted to get this off my chest for quite a while now, y’know? You’re the best person I ever met.”, the boxer paused, thinking carefully on what to say, “And for that reason, I’ve been wanting to say this to you. Shinji….”

 

He took a deep breath, ready to say the three words he always wanted to say.

 

_“I love you.”_

  


Shinji’s heart was touched as Hajime said it.

 

_“I love you too, Hajime.”_

  


Both smiled softly, got closer, and shared one final kiss as a beam of moonlight shined on them through the glass window. With their hearts now full of the sweet, newfound love, they cuddle into a heartwarming slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Be sure to leave comments and kudos. The support will help me push out more works!


End file.
